


Universe Collision

by Original_Teen



Category: Dragon Ball, Marvel 616
Genre: crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_Teen/pseuds/Original_Teen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an accident involving expiremental technology at Capsule Corp, Son Goku and Vegeta are sent into the universe of the Marvel Comics heroes, The Avengers. After a rocky start, they are able to join forces to prevent an ancient Asgardian force from destroying both of their respective universes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hey! I'm new to this whole, "publishing thing". This will be my very first story I'll publish here. Sorry if this annoys you. But please, enjoy..

 

West City  
Capsule Corp

 

Dr. Briefs is working in his office, trying to figure out the complex calculations needed for his newest project. He takes a break from his work and rises from his desk. He walks over to the window to gaze at his creation. 

A new machine sits in the grassy field outside of Capsule Corp's main offices. It is a prototype for a new gravity training chamber. Dr. Briefs had constructed after Vegeta demanded a new one, his old one exploding years before.

Dr. Briefs couldn't understand why Vegeta demanded it built. After all, Goku had just defeated Birus, who was a GOD of destruction. Goku had become the Super Saiyan God, and could now defend the Earth, and the Universe single handedly. Vegeta wasn't needed.

The way Dr. Briefs saw it, Vegeta now had time to spend with his family.

Dr. Briefs watches as Vegeta walks outside to the chamber. Trunks and Goten happily march after him, practically floating with anticipation. Dr. Briefs had told them the machine was almost complete.

Vegeta turns to the duo and began barking orders. The boys lost all the happiness and then left Vegeta alone, obviously hurt.

Dr. Briefs often wondered if Saiyan families were as compassionate as human ones. Dr. Briefs had never shouted at Bulma like that. He recalls hearing something about saiyans having little emotion. But Goku was far from that.

Dr. Briefs smiled at the thought of Goku. He was a brave soul, powerful but always compassionate and loving. Dr. Briefs had even gotten used to the idea of him marrying Bulma. He would have loved it.

He watched Vegeta from the window. Vegeta expressed his impatience by angrily stomping around, waiting for Dr. Briefs, who was supposed to unlock the chamber for him.  
Vegeta was an arrogant man, and was not without pride. He had almost killed eveyone by letting that android getting stronger.

But Vegeta had proven his worth. He had heard the story of Vegeta nearly losing his control when Trunks had died at the hands of Cell. And Vegeta had defended Bulma against the god of destruction, knowing he couldn't beat him.

Yes, Vegeta was an asshole sometimes. But he knew Vegeta truly loved Bulma and their children, Dr. Brief's own grandchildren. And he knew why Vegeta was anxious for the chamber to be finished.

Vegeta would seek power until he was the very strongest. Because then he could protect everyone. Or at least have bragging rights.

Dr. Briefs smiled. Vegeta was a hell of a son in law. But he couldn't ask for more. 

"Hell, who can say they have an alien son in law?", he said outloud, mostly for himself. Dr. Briefs then left his office and made his way to Vegeta outside of the chamber.

"Finally, old man!", Vegeta yelled. Vegeta pointed to the chamber door, which was locked. "I see the problem.", Dr. Briefs said. He then knocked on the metal door.

"I forgot the door knob.", he joked. He turned to see Vegeta face, but Vegeta either didn't get the joke or was too angry to laugh. Dr. Briefs then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the remote for the chamber.

He pushed a button combination, and the chamber's airlock hissed, and the door slid open, revealing the huge area inside. It was as large as the greenery at Capsule Corp, where the nameks stayed after Goku's battle with Frieza.

It was completely barren, save for the main control panels near the entrance, which controlled the gravitation force generator, oxygen levels, and humidity.

Vegeta stepped in after Dr. Briefs, who was showing off the features of the chamber. Vegeta stared at the space. He then rushed forward and released a ki blast, which shot off in the darkness, disipating later. Dr. Briefs turned to Vegeta.

"The panels covering the inside surface absorb stray ki, and energy. They re-route the power to the generators. The capsule also has ballistic models you can train with.".

Dr. Briefs then pushed a button on the remote. Sparring dummies sprang up from their hiding places under the floor. Vegeta looked on in wonder.

"How much damage can they take?", he said, curious. Dr. Briefs chuckled. "They're made from Katchin, the substance from the Kai Planet. They're able to take a few punches.".

Vegeta smirked. He then powered up, his bright white aura lighting up the chamber. He then exploded forward at the nearest dummy and slammed his knee into its torso. A loud, almost metallic sound rang across the empty chamber. Vegeta had managed to fracture the dummy, but he hadn't destroyed it like he hoped.

Dr. Briefs laughed loud, the echo bounced around the walls. Vegeta turned to face him. "Vegeta, myn boy! That's possibly the most durable substance in existence. You'll need to train a bit before you're crumbling it like dirt!". Vegeta's look of anger slowly faded, then turned to pride.

"You believe I could get that strong?", Vegeta asked as he returned to Dr. Briefs. After a moment of silence, Dr. Briefs said, "Oh I do, Vegeta.". Vegeta struggled to hide a smile before returning to his natural mood. He pointed to the control panels nearby.

"Show me how to use the gravity generators.".

Dr. Briefs then showed Vegeta how to manage the oxygen levels, tempature, g forces, and humidity. Vegeta took his time learning the controls. Dr. Briefs silently joyed over Vegeta taking his time to learn the controls. 

Dr. Briefs then heard voices behind him. He and Vegeta turn to see Goten and Trunks, who had returned to see the chamber.

"Hi, Gramps!", Trunks yelled. He then ran over to his grandfather and hugged him tightly. Dr. Briefs swore he heard his back pop. Goten then asked, "So Dr. Briefs, what levels of gravity can it produce?".

Before Dr. Briefs could answer, Vegeta answered behind him.

"You don't need to worry about that. I'M the one who adjusts the gravity. And I'll make sure you two aren't inside when I train. Because I'll be using the machine to its max.".

Dr. Briefs turned to face Vegeta. "Vegeta. There isn't really a max...". Vegeta looked puzzled. Goten and Trunks began to celebrate.

"No limit! Goten, we can get SO strong!", Trunks said. He then turned to his father. "I could get stronger then YOU, dad!". Vegeta scoffed.

"You honestly think you could surpass your own father?!?", he cried in amusement. Trunks' feelings were hurt again. He turned to Goten. "You wanna go swiming or something?".

Dr. Briefs was angry Vegeta had hurt his own son again, and didn't even care about it. Before he could lecture Vegeta about it, he was surprised to hear Vegeta speak.

"Trunks, come back here.", Vegeta said, in a tone slightly less intimidating than normal. Trunks and Goten turn to him.

"If you want to train alongside your father, you can.". Trunks smiled and then nudged Goten. "And Goten can accompany you", Vegeta added. Both boys were excited to begin training.

"A word of warning, you two. You'll train alongside me. That means no mercy, and you'll be under the same forces I'll be under. No crying, this is true warrior training.".

Vegeta turned to see the two boys had already gone out of earshot, sparring on the far side of the chamber. Vegeta then made his way to the gravity dial and cranked it up to 15x Earth's gravity. A loud thud echoed around the chamber. Goten had fallen down mid-punch. Vegeta laughed. Training had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marvel Universe-616  
Avengers Building  
Tony Stark's Lab

 

Tony works in his lab, tinkering with various armor sets. He had at least 15 operational suits at one time. His newest creation, he had dubbed, "God Breaker"

It was a suit like no other. He had gotten the inspiration for the suit after Thor had gotten himself into a rage during a battle and fired off a bolt of magic from Mjolnir near Tony. It was a miss, and Tony's manuvering ability could've easily dodged it. But he had managed to pick up a reading on the blast.

Which was interesting. Thor, being a God, had emitted some sort of energy that was detectable through the armor's sensors. And Tony had a revalation in that moment.

If he could detect it, he could HARNESS it. Use it, and build his masterpiece.

God Breaker was fitted with an Adamantium skeletal cage, to prevent him from extreme pressure. It was also fitted with absorbing panels made from Uru, the same metal from Mjolnir. Tony had managed to snag a large piece of the ore while visiting Asgard.

Tony had done extensive scans on the Uru, and found out that the metal could easily absorb magical and mystic forces, and was an incredibly dense metal, but surprising light. 

The panels worked by naturally absorbing incoming forces, and direct it to his powercells, and be used as a power source for an emergency recharge, or a sudden boost in strength.

Tony had been trying to create what he called a Cosmic Radiation Containment Device, which was basically a box designed to hold unused power absorbed through the Uru panels, and hopefully he'd be able to wield the power in the way he saw fit.

So far he'd managed to almost break a rib when a protoype shattered, sending a large piece of metal flying into Tony's side. He brushed it off, used to accidents in the lab.

He began to start running tests on his newest prototype. After all the hardware figured out, he called out to JARVIS through the intercom.

"JARVIS?".  
"I am here, Sir.", JARVIS replied.  
"I know you're there buddy.", Tony quipped. "I need you to call someone for me.".  
"Who do you need?", JARVIS asked.

Tony turned on his holographic display and pulled open the dossier on the person he needed.

"Daniel...Rand.".

JARVIS began to access the local directories and pulled up Daniel Rand's phone number.He dialed. After a few rings, Daniel answered.

"Hello?", he asked. He then said, "How did you get this number?".  
Tony laughed before saying, "Iron Fist, it's Iron MAN.".

There was a silence before Daniel replied.

"Oh. Hello, Stark. What do you need?", with arrogance in his voice. Tony loved it.

"Ah, right to the point. You're alot like my dad! Anyway, I'm running tests and I need someone with a hand, or a fist, in the magical realm. Can you make it?", Tony said. After a few seconds of silence, Tony got his answer.

"I am unoccupied, so yes. When do you need me?".  
"As soon as possible.", Tony said.  
"I will be there soon.", Daniel said before hanging up.

"JARVIS, send a cab to his location, I don't want to waste time.".  
"Absouletly, sir.".

 

After an awkward taxi ride to the Avengers Building, Daniel was in Tony's lab. Tony was showing him around.

"Okay, Danny. I need you to just, DO WHAT YOU DO, and send some magic to that.", Tony said while pointing at the prototype container. Daniel squinted.

"I do not use Magic, Anthony. I wield my own ki. The body's natural energy.".

Tony took a second to comprehend what he was just told before saying, "Well, send that ki towards the box.".

Daniel sighed. He brought his right fist into the air, and suddenly his hand was engulfed in a golden energy, rising and falling like some sort of magic fire. He then outstretched his arm towards the container, sending a slow golden channel of ki to it.

Tony watched in awe as the container worked like a charm, absorbing the power and actually containing it. The gauge filled slowly, Tony's patience being tested. After a few seconds, he'd had it.

"Daniel, ramp it up.", he said. Daniel kept his concentration on his ki flow, but still responded with, "It isn't a toy, Stark. This is a force to be reckoned with. It is a gift.".

Tony was getting anxious about his device. He then said, "Danny, I need more power, okay? Send all you got!".

Daniel then began sending more ki to the container. A whirlwind had begun in the lab, sending loose papers into the air. The gauge on the container began filling faster now, and sparks of static began popping around the container. 

"Are you finished, Stark? Your project-".  
"Keep it going!!", Tony yelled. He watched intently as the gauge filled, reaching it's full point. The more it was filled, the more sparks were generated. At 95%, the container was practically shooting sparks.

When the container reached 100%, it automatically turned off, the absorbing sensors refusing to take more energy. Daniel ceased the flow of energy before lowering his arm. He looked over to Tony, who was checking the diagnostic scans of the expirement.

"Are we done here?", Daniel asked, clearly annoyed. Tony looked up from the holograph screens a few seconds later.

"What? Yes, goodbye, exit's the same as the entrance.". He went back to his screens, looking at the graph rates. Daniel sighed before leaving the lab.

Later that day

 

Tony was pleased with his expirement's results. The energy, so called ki, was being contained in the device perfectly. He had ran scans on it and discovered it was different from the lightning Mjolnir generated, but they shared some traits.

Both energies were considered powerful, but the ki was more earthly in nature that the lightning. He also discovered the ki was holding, but also gradually decreasing. At first he thought his device was malfuctioning, like a slow leak in a tire. But that wasn't the case. The ki was almost deteriorating without a proper storage system.

Almost if the ki liked being stored in a living body, not a inanimate container. He had a theory that ki was almost alive, being generated in a living body, it was almost like blood.

He had now come up to the best part in his armor testing. Offensive tests. Tony then walked over to the spot in his lab where he literally became Ironman.

"JARVIS, deploy MARK.....I don't even remember, 56?".  
"Right away, sir.".

God Breaker was selected by the robotic arms and began to be assembled to Tony's body. After a few seconds, he was in the God Breaker. He took a walk around the lab, a tradition he did with every suit.

"JARVIS, remind me to paint the suit when I get back.".  
"And by remind, you mean get the service robots to paint it?", JARVIS asked.

"I'd stop the jokes unless you want to be sold to some billionaire in India.", Tony threatened.

"Have a good session, sir.", JARVIS said to Tony. Tony smiled and said, "I always do.". He then walked to the balcony outiside of the lab. He scanned the skies for any aircraft. After making sure there were none, Tony took off in the God Breaker, taking to the skies.

He started with a normal flight speed. When the suit showed no problems, he sped up to combat speeds. The suit showed no strain, the thrusters had no difficulty. He then prepared to open up the containment device, which he now called the space battery.

"Okay. This is it.", he said. He channeled the energy into the thrusters.

The suit immeadiatly felt the effects of the power release. The speed jumped up to speeds Tony had only expirienced with the speed preference suits. The battery hadn't lost a percentage in power yet, but his normal power cells would have been at a steady drain at the speed he was flying at.

Tony slowed down until he was hovering in the sky. He checked the suit's damage status. Aside from the frost built up, it was surprisingly normal. He did a radar scan and saw no planes in his vicinity.

"Okay. We've come this far. Now for the big one.", Tony says to himself. He equips a new weapons system he's created for the God Breaker suit. The gauntlets had been modified to release the stored energy in the space battery, like a repulsor ray. The gauntlets made the modifications and hummed to life.

Tony targeted a cloud a half mile away from him. Tony starts to record himself.

"Tony Stark, God Breaker Suit. Space Battery Test 02. Firing in 3,2,1.".

Tony braces himself for recoil as he fires off the collective ki from his gauntlets. The ki is released in a concentrated golden wave, flying towards the cloud and ripping a large hole through it.

The recoil of the release is enough to put a small strain on the hovering. Tony stops firing and watches as the ki dissipates into nothing.

Tony is speechless after witnessing the ordeal. He snaps out of it and realizes he is still recording.

"After testing, I discovered the ray had more recoil than I expected. I will increase the anti recoil. Now I'm going to celebrate my newest achievement with a drink.".

Tony turns around and flies back to his lab at the Avengers Building.

Tony makes it back to the Avengers Building before sunset. Which was perfect timing. The rest of the Avengers were going to have a nice movie night on the roof of the building, under the stars. It would be a nice night with friends.

Tony did not want to go.

Tony would rather run more tests on the God Breaker suit, maybe drink his way through a bottle of scotch, and inevitably fall asleep in his lab, like he almost always did.

Tony dismantled the suit from his body and made his way to the bar. Tony nearly had a bottle of some sort of alcohol hidden somewhere in his living quarters. He laughed out loud remembering when he found a bottle of rum behind the tv.

He walked behind the bar and made himself a whiskey sour. After pouring the drink, he pushed it across the counter. He climbed over the counter and took a seat in front of his drink.

"A delightful display of your natural agility, sir.", JARVIS said. Tony looked up in the corner where he knew JARVIS had a camera. He smiled at the camera before downing his drink in one gulp.

"What's the point of making a drink if you're not enjoying the taste of it?", JARVIS asked. Tony sighed as he reached over the counter and snaked his arm into the liquor cabinet. He pulled out a bottle.

"Jaigermeister. An exellent choice of alcohols.", JARVIS said. Tony poured the liquid into his glass. He glared at the camera lense. "JARVIS, do me a favor and pipe down.".

"Stress is not an excuse for alcoholism", a familiar voice sounded off behind him. Tony looked over his shoulder to see his friend, Bruce. Tony motioned Bruce to come to the bar.

"Oh, no thanks Tony. I'm just here to ask you where the film projector is.". Bruce looked away from the bar. Tony slid off his chair and made his way over to Bruce. Tony said, "You don't drink? Funny. With your condition I'd be draining bottles everyday.".

"Oh, like you don't already?", Bruce said sarcastically. Tony then pointed over to a cardboard box near the door with the word "Projector" written on it with sharpie. "So, why'd you really come down here?", Tony asked. Bruce was silent.

"I-We", he corrected, "would like to know if the great Tony Stark would be joining us for the movie tonight.". 

"Oh?", Tony asked, jokingly. "What's the movie tonight?".

"Air America.", Bruce replied. Tony squinted, trying to remember the movie. "With Mel Gibson?", he asked. Bruce nodded. "That's the one.".

Tony mulled it over in his head for a bit. Bruce wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Tony." Tony looked up. "We'd all like to be able to relax as a group. You know, because it only seems like we get together to save the world.".

"I believe that's in the job description.", Tony joked. Even if Bruce didn't want to admit it, Tony was right. Then Tony smiled. 

"Okay. But next time I'm choosing the movie.".

"Sure. What'd you have in mind?".

"Think Fury's ever seen Pulp Fiction?".


	3. Chapter 3

Dragonball Universe  
Capsule Corp

 

So far, Vegeta had managed to train under 750x Earth's gravity, and he could feel his power level increasing. The once almost inescapable pull of gravity that ensnared him now was nothing to him. He had been able to break into a full sprint, and not feel any more resistance than he would outside of the chamber.

Goten and Trunks had also gotten stronger, but they were no match for Vegeta. But even with the pain and pressure, Vegeta had noticed that the boys had shown up for all the training sessions with him. They might have been half breed saiyans, utter wastes of saiyan blood like Broly had once put it, but they had the fighting spirit of a full blooded saiyan, non the less.

Today, as Vegeta was training against a dummy, he noticed Goten and Trunks had stopped sparring and were now lying on the floor of the chamber. Thinking nothing of it, he continues his drills.

Vegeta would check them every minute or so, and see they hadn't moved. He tried ignoring the nagging feeling in the back of his head, but finally he ran over to where the boys lay.

Vegeta stumbled upon the unconscious bodies of his son and his son's friend. Vegeta felt nothing at first, but then after studying Trunks' pained expression, he remembered the nights after Trunks was born. Bulma had to explain to Vegeta why he was supposed to check on the baby when he cried, instead of ignoring it. Once Vegeta went to check on the infant Trunks and he swore he had made the same face.

Vegeta then snapped into action, nearly flying to the control panels and resetting the gravity to normal. He then slid open a panel where a bag of senzu beans were kept in emergencies. He grabbed the sack and ran back to the boys, who were still unconscious.

Vegeta grabbed his son by the shoulders and began to shake him, in an attemp to wake him up. When Trunks didn't respond, Vegeta grabbed a senzu bean and tried feeding it to Trunks. After a few failed attemps, Vegeta stopped.

Panicing, Vegeta tried to think of what to do. He decided he would have to get help. He opened the door to the chamber and ran outside. Surprisingly, the first person he sees is in fact Gohan. Vegeta yells over to him.

"Gohan! Gohan, come here!", Vegeta yelled. Gohan looked over and ran over to Vegeta.

"What's going on Vegeta?", Gohan asked. Vegeta grabbed Gohan by the shirt collar and pulled him into the chamber. He points over to Goten and Trunks, who still lay unconscious.

"What happened?!", Gohan yells at Vegets, angered and fearful. Vegeta then explains to Gohan about the training in 750x gravity. Gohan stood unmoved, trying to figure out how to wake them up. He then digs into his pocket and pulls out a capsule.

Before Vegeta can ask what it is, Gohan presses the tab and throws it. The capsule explodes in a cloud of smoke, revealing it held a large table covered in various food. 

Vegeta looks at the table and then exclaims, "Why the hell would you bring food!?". Gohan and Vegeta watch as Goten and Trunks begin to stir for a bit before waking up. Trunks sits up, holding his head. Goten sits up and then sniffs loudly.

Both boys sniff the air loudly before turning to see the large banquet table. They suddenly explode to their feet and run over to the table, gorging on food. Vegeta looks on in shock, and then says, "I've heard about a saiyan waking up from a coma from smelling food, but I don't believe this.".

"Why not, Vegeta? I mean, you're always hungry like us, right?", Gohan asks. Vegeta then sighs and replies, "Yes, but a saiyan elite doesn't let his stomach control him.".

Goten and Trunks stop eating and turn to see Vegeta, who's glare is cutting into them. Goten laughs nervously. Trunks stratches the back of his head and says, "Well, me an Goten skipped breakfast today."..

Gohan lets out a laugh. "Dad almost lost a fighting match because he was hungry!". Vegeta looks over to Gohan and asks, "You're certain Goku almost lost a battle due to hunger?".

"Yeah, mom tells us the story at Thanksgiving every year.", Gohan says. Vegeta then looks over to the table, which still had plenty of food for the four of them.

"I guess we can have a lunch break. But we're training right after this!", Vegeta says. The four saiyans then take their seats at the table and eat loudly.

 

After the short lunch, Gohan recalled the capsule and left chamber. Vegeta stood and prepared to reset the gravity to 750x, but when he looked over to Goten and Trunks, he saw they were drowzy, a common trait shared by many saiyans.

He took joy in it, took it as proof Trunks and Goten were truly saiyans. His biggest fear was his race becoming lazy and weak. But he smiled when he saw his son and Goten get incredibly drowzy, to the point of them struggling to hold their heads up.

He left the control panel and walked back to the boys, who jumped at Vegeta's presence. "We're training dad, I promise!", Trunks said. He then yawned. Goten did as well. Vegeta then said, "We'll take a few days off from the high gravity training. For now, you two can take a nap.".

Trunks and Goten pleaded to stay, but Vegeta walked them out of the chamber. After making sure they got inside the house, Vegeta returned to the chamber. He stared at the empty walls, now quiet.

He walked over to the gravity panels and set the gravitation pull to 1000x. The generators whirred quietly and suddenly Vegeta felt a strong pull. He nearly fell when his knees buckled.

Vegeta struggled to stay standing. He then began to draw energy and transformed into a super saiyan. The transformation greatly increased his strength, and the gravity felt weaker to him. He then powered up and took his transformation further as a super saiyan 2.

Now Vegeta felt nearly weightless, like he was floating. His golden aura brightened up the chamber, the panels reflecting the golden light. He accessed the panel and cranked the gravitation pull up to 10,000x.

At these levels, Vegeta felt a resistance he liked. He began to spar with a dummy, his blows putting more and more cracks into the dense stone, until finally he struck it hard enough to shatter it. 

The chamber's walls began to shake and vibrate. The plating began to shake against the frame loudly. The generators went from a quiet whir to an annoying groan. Vegeta looked around as the chamber struggled to remain intact. He quickly turned off the generators, the gravity returning to normal. He powered down to his base form, and immediatly felt the strain of 10,000x gravity.

His bones were definatly fractured. He found it extremely painful to breathe. He felt around in his pocket for the bag of senzu beans. When he pulled it out the tying cord was loose and senzu beans spilled across the tiled floor. He reached down to pick them up and crashed to the floor in agonizing pain. He barely managed to stifle a scream. He grabbed a handful of beans and ate them quickly. He waited for the rejuvinating effects of the beans.

After a second, he felt his bones mending, and his strength returning. He climbed to his feet. He gathered the stray beans and put them in the sack, and made sure the cord was tied securely. He placed them in the console's slot for them. Vegeta then opened the chamber door and stepped outside.

He decided he'd take a day off from training, too. He decided against telling Bulma about what happened. He walked away from the chamber and to his house at Capsule Corp.


	4. Chapter 4

Marvel Universe-616  
Avengers Tower

 

Movie night had ended. Everyone was going to sleep for the night. Tony hadn't really liked the movie, especially due to the fact Steve kept asking questions about any reference or cultural event he didn't understand. Air America wasn't that great of a movie in his eyes anyway. He didn't like Robert Downey Jr.

He walked alone from the roof back to his lab, where he was doing some last minute checks before going to bed. He sat at his desk and studied the charts. When he fired off the ki, his vital signs had spiked. He thought that was normal. Ki being an organic energy, he expected an effect on his own body.

He was too tired and sober to think, so he shut off the holograph screens and yelled out, "JARVIS, please lockdown the lab.". JARVIS quietly obeyed, the security system turning on.

Tony then left the lab and entered his living space. It was designed to be as close as possible to a high end house, not a floor on the Avengers Building. He made his way to the bedroom. 

To his surprise, Pepper was in bed already, waiting for him. She stared at him in the doorway. He smiled.

"Coming to bed for once?", Pepper asked. Tony kicked off his shoes and undressed. He then climbed into bed with Pepper. "Better?", he asked with a smirk on his face. Pepper smiled and kissed him. "Yes.".

Tony sighed and readjusted himself. After a few seconds, he sat up and said, "Yeah, this isn't working.", before getting out of bed and redressing. Pepper sat up in bed, clinging to the blanket. "What isn't working?", she said. Tony looked at her.

"I'm just used to sleeping in the lab. It's nothing about you, hon.". He was already walking out of the room when he heard Pepper mumble something under her breath.

`He turned and asked, "What was that?". Pepper glared and said loudly, "I said it seems like you're more attatched to your suits that actual people.". Tony was obviously hurt.

"And why exactly do you think that, Pepper?". Pepper sat upright in bed, angered. "Well you'd rather drink in the lab with your robots and suits, and Bruce had to coax you to come watch a movie with us.".  
"So you sent Banner after me, and then pried at him for every word I said. Really? And by the way, I hated the movie. I saw it once in the eighties, I don't need to see it again.".

"We're worried, Tony! You're Ironman, but you're also human. You seem to forget that sometimes. It's not normal what you do!

Before Tony could respond, Pepper added, "And Air America was a good movie, Tony. I don't see your problem.".

"I'm NOT normal, Pepper! I never said I was!", Tony yelled. He then said, "I work so I can forget about things. And I don't have a drinking problem.".

"You drink more than anyone else!!", Pepper yelled. Tony was quiet for a bit. He then said, "By the way, I don't dislike the movie, Pepper. I don't like Robert Downey Jr.".

"You LOOK like Robert Downey Jr!", she yelled. Tony and Pepper were quiet for a few uneasy seconds. Then Tony sighed and made his way back to the bed. Pepper glared at him. "Sleep in the lab tonight, Tony", she said through the hurt in her voice.

Tony left the bedroom and walked back into the lab, which was now dark. He felt around in the dark for the lightswitch. When he couldn't find it, he yelled angrily, "Damn it JARVIS, turn on the light!".

The lights in the lab switched on. "Having a rough night, sir?", JARVIS asked. Tony laughed and said, "Rough is an understatement.". He made his way to the bar and poured himself another drink. He sat on the counter while he drank.

"I suggest you try making ammends with Pepper", JARVIS said. Tony looked up at the ceiling. "You could hear us.", he said with shame. JARVIS was unresponsive. Tony slid off the counter and took his drink with him as he walked around the lab.

"JARVIS, how much of my time is spent in the lab?", Tony asked.   
"Roughly 11 hours a day, sir.", JARVIS answered.  
"How about that...", Tony said. He downed the rest of his drink. He then looked around and said, "JARVIS, I need two plane tickets to Jamaica.".

"Taking a vacation?", JARVIS asked. Tony chuckled and said, "Something like that.".


	5. Pride/Downfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The DBZ Universe  
> West City  
> Capsule Corp

Vegeta stepped out of the chamber and locked it behind with the remote Dr. Briefs gave him. He took a deep breath in of the nighttime air. Capsule Corp had begun providing the city with clean pollution free energy, so Vegeta could see the stars.

Vegeta had lived on this planet for eight years now, and he could not believe the constellations were real. He was accustomed to different skies every night, from when he was still one of Frieza's men, but Earth's constellations were some of the loneliest he'd seen.

Earth was so slow and backwards to him, he missed home. He looked into the direction of where Planet Vegeta would be, and saw nothing. He always looked, it was a habit from after the event as a child.

He began thinking about Planet Vegeta, but he smiled when he heard a familar sound behind him.

The sharp ping of Instant Transmission. Vegeta looked back to see Goku, Goten and Trunks. Trunks and Goten raced into the house, as dinner was ready. Vegeta watched the two rush into the house, and he smiled, admiring how big Trunks had gotten over the years. Goten was growing just as fast, and Vegeta thought Goten must look like his father did.

"If Goten is anything like you or his brother, he should be getting bigger soon.", Vegeta said. Goku looked into the distance and sighed. Then he said, "Naw, he's growing to be just like his brother. I was short and pudgy at that age.".

"Oh?", Vegeta asked. He tried to imagine a smaller, pudgy version of his adversary. He must have worn a mask of confusion, but then Goku said, "A bit bigger than Gohan, when you first got here.".

Vegeta suddenly remembered the small 4 year old that was Goku's son. He laughed.

"Wow, he really grew up", Vegeta said. He then thought about Gohan's transformation from the shy timid boy to the hero that destroyed the menace Cell. And now Gohan was truly a scholar, like his mother wanted, but Vegeta knew Gohan's power.

"The hybridization must change their aging process", Vegeta said outloud. He remembered Nappa telling him that the hybrids were vastly more powerful that the full blooded saiyan elite. The thought that Trunks would one day surpass him sounded like a fairy tale, but he saw the evidence.

Goku then leaned on the chamber. He tapped the outside shell. 

"Vegeta, I heard you were at 750x gravity, that's incredible!", Goku said. Vegeta smiled and then said, "I took it up to 10,000x gravity, Kakarot. I haven't slacked like you.".

Goku sensed the anger behind Vegeta's voice. He looked and asked, "Slacked? Vegeta,I'm the Super Saiyan God. I'm unbeatable now.".

The fact that Goku was unbeatable made Vegeta feel immense hatred. He then quickly used the remote to open the chamber. Goku watched the door open. Vegeta walked inside the chamber quickly and made his way to the gravity control console. 

"Get inside, Kakarot!", Vegeta yelled. Goku ran inside, to the console. "Why, what're you doing, Vegeta! What's the problem?". Vegeta laughed as thre gravity generators kicked on and he felt the familiar sensation of the g forces strengthening. Soon the chamber was at 1000x gravity and not stopping. Goku walked around, the change of gravitation force not showing strain on his body. 

Around 4500x gravity, Goku and Vegeta were already in Super Saiyan, ready to begin.

"The hell with this security warmup", Vegeta said. He ran over to the console and increased the rate of g force manipulation. The gravity levels increased dramatically. Vegeta and Goku braced as the g force climbed up to 10000x gravity.

Around 8000, both had ascended to Super Saiyan 2. As the meter climbed, Goku asked Vegeta a question. "Hey, Vegeta?".

Vegeta stood still and asked for his responce.

"How high is the gravity?", Goku managed to utter without laughing. Vegeta turned his head to face the monitor. The current g force manipulation was at 9,019.

"It's a little over 9,000.", Vegeta said. Goku laughed a bit. Vegeta shrugged it off.

"Idiot", he muttered under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy that little joke. It's just something I'm trying, throwing dumb little jokes in.


	6. Enter Krastos

Marvel Universe  
Asgardian Prison

 

A tall man, looking similar to Thor sits in a prison cell. His hair is long but a dark brown, almost black, His face is a grim expression of anger and depression. He exhales deeply before laying on his stone slab bed and rolling over to try to sleep.  
A reptilian guard walks by and says in a raspy tongue, "Well, Krastos. It's almost been another millennia. Glad to have you all these years.". The guard laughs, his laughter echoing the dim hallways of the prison.  
Krastos glares at him and leaps across the cell, his arm reaching through the bars, snagging the guard by his throat. Krastos squeezes, the guard now screeching for help.  
The guard reaches into his holster and pulls out a pistol. He digs into his other pockets frantically and pulls out a handful of blue crystal shards. He loads them into his pistol and fires at Krastos.   
The electric blue plasma blasts are enough to drive Krastos back into the corner of his cell. The guard laughs it off, saying, "Had enough fun, or you want more?". He taps his pistol on his hip before walking away with a smug look on his face.  
Krastos watches the guard leave his hall before he opens his hand to reveal he grabbed a blue crystal from the guard's holster when he was choking him. Krastos smiles before saying quietly, "I'll be leaving soon. And when I do, he's first..".  
Krastos sits patiently inside his cell, waiting for the time to escape.


	7. Chapter 7

Marvel Universe 616  
Tony Stark's Private Airstrip

Tony and Pepper were making their way to Jamaica after Tony's sudden decision for a vacation. Pepper didn't exactly protest so they had their bags packed the next day. The men were loading Tony and Pepper's bags onto the jet while Tony stared at the jet itself. Pepper saw him with a confused look on his face and made her way to him.  
"Hey babe", Tony said without taking his eyes off the plane. She followed his gaze and back and then finally asked, "What are you doing?". Tony began to monologue, something Pepper had gotten used to as the form of a simple answer for him.  
"It's just odd, you know? Being Iron Man, I'm used to my suit flying for me. Now this...". Tony motioned to the private jet. "This giant, clunky mess of aeronautics. Looks almost like a dinosaur compared to my suits.". Tony's face became a scowl. He turned to Pepper.  
"You wouldn't rather take a couple of the Mark 40's and just..", Tony said before assumming the flight pose. Pepper laughed. She grabbed him by the arm.  
"No. I'd rather sit in a old plane with you and get drunk.". Tony's eyes brightened a bit. "Alcohol is a benefit...". Pepper smiled. "Get on the plane hun, I gotta ask around.", Tony asked. Pepper nodded and she made her way onto the plane.  
When he made sure she was out of earshot, Tony contacted JARVIS on his earpiece.  
"JARVIS, I need two suits to follow us.".  
"Expecting trouble, sir?", JARVIS asked.  
"Yeah, and Pepper doesn't know what she's missing. Suit flight beats plane flight by a mile.".  
"They're on their way, sir.", JARVIS said.  
"Thanks, buddy.", Tony said. He switched off his ear piece and walked onto the plane. Pepper was already at the bar, pouring Tony a drink. Tony smiled. He grabbed the glass and said, "Now, this, is why I married you.".  
Tony sat down next to Pepper and yelled to the pilot, "Let's get this giant bird moving!".  
The jet took off and soared into the sky, shortly followed by two AI suits.

*****

Pepper had fallen asleep a few hours after sunset. Tony's anxiety didn't let him feel comfortable enough to sleep, so he kept drinking. He contacted JARVIS on the headset.  
"Status report, JARVIS".  
"Both suits are following you, about half a mile behind you. The suits are at one hundred percent, sir. No worries.".  
"I meant the plane, JARVIS.".  
JARVIS was silent before replying, "The plane is fine sir. All welds are holding, the engines are at perfect thrust and temperature. You're alright. Get some sleep, sir.".  
Tony smiled at the thought of JARVIS worrying for him. "You know JARVIS, sometimes I really wsh we could have a drink together.". Tony stood and walked over to the bar. He poured himself a drink.   
"As do I, sir.", JARVIS said. Tony took a drink from the glass. He thought a bit and then said, "JARVIS, I should build you a body, huh.".  
"I think you've had enough to drink, sir.", JARVIS said.  
Tony laughed before downing his drink and setting the glass down. "I'm fine, JARVIS. I'm gonna check on the pilot.".  
Tony made his way to the cockpit. He tried to open the door to the pilot's room, but it was locked. He knocked on the door.  
"Hey, it's me. Open up.", Tony said. He waited for a response. After a few seconds he said in a slightly aggrivated tone, "Buddy. Open the door.".  
Tony suddenly exploded into a rage and went to where the luggage was. He searched for a briefcase he brought with him. After finally finding it, he tore it open and pulled out a gauntlet from a new model of suit.  
He activated it, the gauntlet clicking and whirring to life as it assembled itself to Tony's right hand and forearm. After the formation was over, he went over to the door to rip it open.  
"Sir, I wouldn't recommend that.", JARVIS said through the earpiece. Tony shrugged and said, "His problem", before opening the door forcefully.  
The pilot and co pilot suddenly turned around, scared out of their wits. Tony noticed the noise cancelling head phones and remembered he had made that standard policy years ago.  
"Problem, sir?", the co pilot asked. Tony stood in a daze for a few seconds before shaking his head. "No, just testing the gauntlets. Carry on.", he said.  
Pepper had managed to remain asleep throughout the entire ordeal. Tony shut off his earpiece and repaired the door to the cockpit. He sat down at the bar and began to think about things.  
Tony fell asleep at the bar and slept until they landed in Jamaica.


	8. It All Comes CRASHING Apart

Dragonball Universe  
Capsule Corp  
Training Chamber

 

The chamber began to shudder even more as it finally had reached 10,000 times Earth's gravity. Goku looked around, observing the chamber's obvious unstability. He looked over to Vegeta, who was basking in his aura like a madman.  
"Vegeta, is this even safe? Maybe we should just go in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.".  
Vegeta snapped his head over to Goku and screamed, "Afraid of a fight with an equalled opponent, Kakarot?". Vegeta's ego had the best of him. He gathered his energies and exploded as he pushed his body to it's limits.  
Vegeta began to grow taller and his muscles expanded, a common sign from pushing a transformation past where it was. Goku looked at Vegeta and yelled, "Vegeta, stop this! You're not going to reach Super Saiyan 3 like that! It took me years to achieve it, and I was dead!".  
"Shut up, Kakarot!", Vegeta screamed. His aura began to crackle with more bio electricity as his power level rose. Vegeta began to laugh as the training chamber groaned with difficulties.  
"Are you ready, Kakarot?!", Vegeta yelled. Goku pleaded with Vegeta again.  
"Vegeta! I won't tell you again, this is going to end badly if you don't stop right now!". Goku stood in silence until he saw Vegeta had no plans on stopping. Goku exhaled and assumed a fighting stance.  
"Fine then.". Goku's aura exploded as he charged at Vegeta. Vegeta laughed in delight as his opponent approached him.  
"Finally! A battle for the ages!".  
Vegeta slammed himself forward, his aura trailing behind him like a comet. When the two saiyan warriors collided, the chamber was filled with a sound similar to thunder. The walls of the chamber almost gave in, but the gravitational forces somehow kept the chamber in one piece.  
Vegeta unleashed a flurry of almost unstoppable kicks and punches, but Goku manuevered himself around them. He countered and blocked all of Vegeta's attacks, still trying to persuade his friend to stop.  
"Vegeta! Stop, now!", Goku yelled as he fought back against Vegeta's onslaught. Vegeta merely laughed as he kept up the offensive. "You'll never stop me, Kakarot. I'm finally stronger than you!".  
Immeadiatly Goku caught the next punch Vegeta threw at him. Vegeta was shocked and tried again. Goku caught the other one just as easily.  
"Just like when we fought those years ago. You're holding back against me!".  
"Not anymore.", Goku said. Goku released Vegeta's fists before sending a kick rocketing into Vegeta's ribcage. Vegeta flew and slammed against the chamber's wall, shattering the panel he collided with and knocking a few more off with it.  
Goku stood still and waited for Vegeta to pick himself up.   
"Stand up, Vegeta! This is it. Our fight where I don't hold back.". Then Goku exploded as he gathered his strength. He watched as Vegeta struggled, but still rose again. He looked over at Goku from across the chamber.   
Vegeta screamed as he gathered his ki flew across the chamber to meet Goku. Goku stood his ground and waited for Vegeta to make contact.  
Vegeta slammed himself into Goku and tackled him into the floor of the chamber. He began swinging wildly, his martial arts skills forgotten in a blind rage. Goku threw Vegeta off of him before skyrocketting to the roof of the chamber.  
Vegeta looked up to see where Goku was, but he was too slow. Goku had already started his descent, and before Vegeta could realize it, Goku slammed his foot into Vegeta's chest, the powerful kick sending Vegeta into the floor of the chamber, imprinting him through the tiles.  
Vegeta laid in the floor for a few seconds, dazed. Goku stood above Vegeta and offered a hand up. Vegeta looked at him in disgust before tearing himself up from the floor. Vegeta dusted himself off and looked over at Goku, who was already calm from the fight.  
"No real fight, huh?", Goku joked. Vegeta smiled a bit. "Yeah, I guess.". Goku walked away and made his way to the door. He felt something odd and turned around.  
Vegeta hadn't moved a step. He still stood where he was. In fact, he hadn't powered down to his normal state yet, he was still in the SSJ2 transformation.  
"Vegeta, what are you doing?", Goku asked.  
Vegeta stood there, gathering all his energy into a final attack.  
"This stupid machine didn't help.... I'm still weak. Well I'm getting rid of it!", he screamed before firing a Final Flash attack at the center control tower of the chamber. The ki wave hit the consoles and exploded, shattering the displays.   
The absorbsion panels began glowing, absorbing the latent energies from the attack and sending the newfound power to the gravitational engines. The chamber began to groan and creak as the gravity increased beyond ten thousand times gravity.   
Goku stood as the chamber began to grow darker than usual. Vegeta realized what he had done and ran over to the smoldering remains of the comm lines and opened a line to Dr. Brief's lab.  
"Dr. Briefs! Dr. Briefs, we need help, NOW!", Vegeta screamed through the intercom. Dr. Brief's voice barely came through the speakers. "What! What's happening Vegeta, the chamber is glowing! Did you over use the gravitation engines? Vegeta, I told you not too!".  
"What do mean glowing, it's nearly pitch black in here!", Vegeta yelled.  
The engines became silent but the g forces were still increasing. The panels began to get ripped off the walls and cling to the center collumn, like magentism. Goku and Vegeta then heard Dr. Briefs mumble through the comm, "Oh no, this is bad. Very bad.".  
"What do you mean bad! Tell us!", Vegeta yelled. The comm was quiet until Dr. Briefs said, "Vegeta, Goku, I believe the engines are malfunctioning. Do you feel the gravitation forces still, or has it stopped?".  
"It's still pressing on us, Dr. Briefs.", Goku said. The chamber suddenly began to grow very cold, and Vegeta and Goku felt themselves begin to be pulled towards the collumn.  
"You're need to leave, now! The engines are creating a wormhole! I don't know where it'll take you!".  
"Let's get out of here!", Goku yelled. Goku and Vegeta then ran over to the chamber door, but it remained shut. Vegeta slammed on the door. "It won't budge!", Goku yelled to the intercom.  
"It's the safety protocols, they won't open the door until we've decompressed!", Vegeta yelled. He then grabbed Goku's gi. "Teleport us out of here, now!", he yelled.  
Goku put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder and tried to concentrate on a destination. Before he could, the force pulling them towards the center suddenly got incredibly stronger, pulling them off of their feet, tumbling towards the collumn.  
"Goku, get yourselves out of there now!", Dr. Briefs yelled through the intercom. Goku and Vegeta watched as the chamber began to collapse upon itself from the gravitation forces.  
Then a small pitch black hole opened up from out of nowhere and began to grow rapidly. Vegeta felt himself getting pulled into it and frantically tried to grab onto the collumn. "Goku, save yourself! Go now!".  
"I'm not leaving without you, Vegeta!!", Goku yelled. He grabbed onto Vegeta's shoulder and retried to concentrate enough to teleport themselves out of the chamber.  
Vegeta's grip on the collumn gave way and he sent himself and Goku tumbling into the wormhole. The saiyans screamed in terror as they felt themselves going to places unknown.  
***

Dr. Briefs yelled through the intercom, to no avail. Goku and Vegeta were gone, and the chamber was destroyed. He slammed his fists on the intercom in a rage.  
"It's my fault! If I didn't build the damn thing they'd still be alive!". He heard the door open and turned to see Mrs. Briefs in the doorway.  
"Honey, what's going on? Bulma is on the phone, she was flying by and saw the chamber explode. She wants to know what's happening.".  
Dr. Briefs hung his head in shame. "How am I going to tell her?".


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Pepper's vacation is cut short.

Marvel Universe 616  
Jamaica

 

Tony woke up to Pepper shaking him. He woke up with a splitting headache and grimaced when he looked up, but Pepper's beaming smile made him hide his pain and ask, "Have we landed?", with a smile on his face.  
Pepper nearly tore him from the bar he fell asleep on and pulled him through the plane and down the stairs onto the Jamaican airport. He squinted, the sun blinding him. He frantically grabbed the sunglasses in his pocket and put them on, cutting out the glare.  
"Pepper, I need a gatorade, pronto.".  
Pepper laughed it off and put Tony's arm around her. She smiled and said, "Anything you want, Tony. We're on vacation. It's just you, and us.". Instantly Tony remembered the two drone suits that he had follow them.  
"Yeah honey, just us.".

***

Tony listened to Pepper drone on during the entire car ride to the beach house he had recently purchased for the vacation. When they arrived, Pepper was speechless. She was used to Tony spoiling her, but the house was beautiful.   
"Tony, it's just perfect!!", she screamed. She nearly tackled him as she planted a kiss on his cheek. Tony smirked and then told her, "Well Pepper, go decide where to put the bags, and after that we'll have a day at the beach.".  
Pepper smiled and quickly walked into the house. Before she walked through, she turned and said, "Tony, thank you. I know you care.". Tony nodded and replied, "Hurry up, and pack that bathing suit I like. We're going to the beach, after all.".  
Pepper just smiled as she went into the new house. Tony looked over to the servicemen who stood at attention. He pointed to the luggage.  
"It won't unload itself, gentlemen.". With that said, the men exploded into action, eager to prove themselves to Tony. He just laughed. When he made sure Pepper was in the house out of earshot, he contacted JARVIS on the earpiece.  
"JARVIS, send the two drone suits on a fly by of the area. Just keep them in the air.".  
"And what if they run out of power, sir?", JARVIS asked in his monotone voice.  
"Then have them recharge in the shed outback. By the way, make sure Pepper doesn't go back there, JARVIS.".  
"I'll try my very best, sir.", JARVIS said. Tony shut off his earpiece, and in the best of timing as Pepper stepped out of the house, changed into a beautiful dress, with her purse on her shoulder.  
"Where's the bikini?", Tony asked playfully. Pepper smiled and pulled her dress collar, revealing the bikini underneath. Tony smiled and said, "Now that's why I love you.". Pepper smiled and took Tony's hand as they walked to the garage.  
"Why aren't we taking the car?", Pepper asked. Tony looked over to her and smiled as he pressed the button on the garage opener. The garage door raised to reveal the Porshe, painted red and gold.  
"You're predictable", Pepper said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Tony simply hopped in the driver's seat and gunned the engine, the car roaring with life. "Well Pepper, if it's that bad, you can drive the company car.".  
Pepper stood quietly before opening the door to Tony's car and climbing in. Tony smiled and murmured, "Told ya", before revving the engine and rocketing foward down the driveway of the house and onto the streets.  
The two drone suits then detatched from the jet's wings and took to the skies, shocking the servicemen who were still running luggage to the house from the jet.

***

Tony and Pepper had made it to the beach in record time, with Tony's erradtic driving and the car's marvelous engine. Pepper had nearly had a heart attack when Tony almost collided with a van in front of them. They were still arguing when they arrived at the beach.  
"You almost killed us!", Pepper screamed as she grabbed her purse from the car and walked away from the car. Tony jumped from the driver's seat and locked the car before sprinting after her with his counter argument,  
"Almost. I did not crash, and we did not die". Pepper glanced at him before shaking it off and walking in silence, ignoring Tony. He didn't like that, and ran in front of her.  
"Oh no, let's not do THAT, Pepper. Tell me what you're thinking.", he said. Pepper tried to walk past him, but Tony blocked her path. She groaned in frustration and then said, "Tony! We're on vacation! We're supposed to relax, not fight with each other. Can't we do thagt for ONE day?!".  
Tony stood in her path and then said, "But that's who I am, Pepper. You knew that when you agreed to marry me. You agreed to deal with me, crazy or not.". Pepper stared into Tony's eyes trying to find out what he meant. When she couldn't find an answer, she just sighed.  
"Fine, Tony. But seriously, can we just have a few days to be a normal couple?". Tony realized the sincerity in her voice and took a breath. He then said, "I will try my hardest Pepper. But you know how my life is now. I barely have time to breathe before the next assignment. But yes, I will try.".  
Tony's words had moved Pepper, and she smiled before hugging Tony in a warm embrace. When she let go, she simply said, "Thank you. Now let's go to the beach.".   
Tony and Pepper proceeded to have a wonderful 3 hours on the beach together, until when Tony and Pepper were relaxing on beach towels, when Tony got a call from Rhodey. He answered it.  
"Rhodey, it's me, what's going on I'm kinda busy.".  
"No time for games, Tony. We've got a problem.".  
Tony sat up from his towel and spoke quietly into his cellphone. "What do you mean, trouble?".  
"Fury is calling everyone back to New York. It's trouble, with a capital "T".".  
"I can't really go now, Rhodey I'm on vacation with Pepper.". At this point Pepper realized what the phone call was about. She sat up, angered. "Damn it, Tony, what is it now?!", she screamed.  
Tony turned to her and said, "I don't know, but it seems like New York scale trouble.". Pepper became silent. The assault on New York was unbelievable. She sat in silence, waiting for information.  
"Tony, we need you here. There was a rift in space outside of Earth's orbit. We don't know if it's the Chitauri again, but we're not risking another invasion. Everyone's been called. Get here, pronto.".  
Rhodey hung up before Tony could respond. He was silent until Pepper asked him what the call was about.  
"There's been a rift again. Like during the event in New York. It's assumed it's Chitauri.". He looked over to Pepper who was beginning to tear up. Tony saw her concern and said, "Pepper, don't worry! I've been expirimenting with suit tech ever since the attacks, and my newest suit can handle anything. I'm fine!".  
Pepper held back her tears and then said through them, "Promise me if things go bad like last time, you'll come back.". Tony immeadiatly grabbed her in a hug and held her close. "Pepper, I'm coming back to you. Do not worry.". He then kissed Pepper and then stood from his spot on the beach.  
He contacted JARVIS again.  
"JARVIS, send the suits to my location.".  
"But what about her, sir?", JARVIS asked.  
Tony looked back to see Pepper who was still holding back her tears. "She already knows. Just send them both.".  
"Right away, sir.", JARVIS said. Within minutes, the two drone suits came soaring through the skies and landed on the beach, a few feet next to Pepper and Tony. Pepper was in shock, and then looked at Tony in disbelief.  
"You brought the suits?!", she asked. Tony shrugged as he climbed into one of them. The suit rebuilt itself around him, and when the process was complete, he gestured Pepper to the other suit.   
"I'll take the jet, Tony.", she said, annoyed. Tony looked over to the drone.  
"Hey, watch her.", Tony said before blasting off into the skies, headed back to the states. The onlookers at the beach stared into the sky. The drone suit walked over to Pepper, who was still laying on her towel, tanning in the sun.  
"You're in my way, tin can.", she said. The drone stepped back few feet. Pepper smiled and resumed tanning in the sun.  
"I'm staying on vacation.", she said to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku and Vegeta arrive in the Marvel Universe

Desolate Field Outside Of The City

 

It is a beautiful day, bright blue skies, not a cloud in site. Suddenly from seeming out of nowhere, a wormhole opens up, distorting everything around it. Goku and Vegeta are thrown out of it and land on the hard ground, the saiyans still in shock from what happened.  
The wormhole then dissapears as quick as it appeared, the two saiyans out of breath from their experience.  
"Goku.... What the hell happened?", Vegeta asks. Goku sits up and shakes his head. "I've got no idea. Where are we?".  
Vegeta pulls himself up and looks around. A confused look covers his face. "Good question. We aren't in West City, that's for sure. Look at the buildings. I don't recognize them.".  
"Me either. Maybe I teleported us somewhere. Let' find out.".  
Goku and Vegeta stand up and rise into the sky. They look at their surroundings. "I don't think we're close to home. I don't know how we ended up here.". Goku then points to a building.  
"Vegeta, do you sense the power in that building? There's some strong people in there.". Vegeta looks over to the building and searches out for the power levels inside. "You're right. High power levels. Maybe it's someone we know.".  
Goku and Vegeta made their way to the building, flying through the skies. Before they got to the building they are met with a tall well built man with long blonde hair. He is wearing Nordic armor with a scarlet cape, and weilded a hammer.  
They stopped mid flight and talked.  
"Who are you? Why do approach the Baxter Building?", he asked with arrogance in his voice. He held his hammer at the ready, prepared for a fight.  
"My name is Son Goku. Vegeta and I have had an accident. We've somehow ended up here and we're trying to get home.". Vegeta looked the man up and down before saying, "Watch your tone when you speak to us. I am Prince Vegeta, who are you?".  
The man smiled before he said, "I am Thor Odinsson, the champion of Odin. Greatest warrior of Asgard. Rightful heir of the throne.". His hammer crackled with energy. "I can tell you're not from around here. I'm not from here myself. Come with me.".  
Thor then turned around and flew forward quickly, the air filled with a low hum. Goku and Vegeta looked at themselves.  
"Can we trust him?", Vegeta asked. Goku grinned. "He seems good, Vegeta. We should trust him now and ask questions later. Come on.". Vegeta then said, "Okay. But if he tries to cross us, we'll destroy him.".  
Goku and Vegeta fly after Thor and land on the roof of the Baxter Building. Thor smiles as they land. "I was almost worried about you two. Thought you might want to fight. Then I'd have to put you down.".  
"Oh, you believe you could take us?", Vegeta asked. He powered up, his aura exploding to life. Thor stepped back. "Your power, it's incredible.", he said in wonder. He took up a battle stance and readied his hammer, it suddenly covered in a veil of electricity. Goku stepped in between them.  
"Vegeta, Thor! Stop now! We don't need this now. We're trying to get home!", he said. Suddenly the rooftop doors opened up and the rest of the Avengers ran outside, still in civillan clothes.  
"Thor, what's going on.", Clint asked, holding his bow at the ready, arrow already drawn. Steve stood in the front, shield arm ready to throw his shield. The rest of the avengers stood silently, waiting for orders.  
"Now's a perfect time for you all to meet these two.", Thor said. He pointed at Goku and Vegeta with Mjolnir. "This is Son Goku and Prince Vegeta.".  
Goku stepped towards the rest of the Avengers. I am Son Goku. Vegeta and I, we were sent here after an accident at our home. We came here looking for help, we need to find out where we are.".  
Steve calmed down a bit and stepped forward. He stuck out his hand.   
"Steve Rogers, Captain America. Glad to be of service.". At that, Vegeta spat out his next words in disgust.  
"You barely know us, and you're completely fine with helping two strangers? You humans are pitiful.". Thor grabbed Mjolnir tightly. "Would you rather fight us?".  
"You aren't human, I'm guessing", Bruce said. Goku looked over to the crowd. "We're saiyans, but I was raised here on Earth.".  
"The last time we had visitors, they weren't friendly.", Clint said as he adjusted his bow. Steve stepped forward, this time standing in front of everyone on the roof.  
"Listen up. We may not know much about Goku and Vegeta, but I believe we can trust them.". Steve then faced Vegeta and Goku. "Now you two men wouldn't have malicious intent for us, would you?".  
"We're just here to find out how to get home.", Goku said. Goku then turned to Vegeta. "Vegeta listen to me. These people, they're powerful. We could use allies like them until we get home.".  
Vegeta scowled. He then sighed. "Fine Kakarot. But if we end up stuck here, it's your fault. Vegeta and Goku agreed to stay at the Baxter Building with Thor and the Avengers.  
"Wonderful!", Thor shouted. He grabbed Goku and Vegeta in an embrace. "Now, let's feast in celebration!". Goku and Vegeta were relieved. "I'm starving!", Goku yelled. Vegeta grumbled a bit. "A true warrior doesn't let his stomach get in the way, but yes. I could eat.".


	11. Chapter 11

Marvel Universe 616

Tony had been flying for about 94 minutes and already had made it most of the way back from Jamaica. He checked the comm link for any new information.

"JARVIS, what can you tell me?", Tony asked.  
"I've gotten footage from the cameras of two humanoids following Thor to the building. They argued for a few minutes before they were invited inside by Steven.".  
"Humanoid? Why do you say humanoid, you're telling me they aren't human?".  
"They claim to be Saiyans, from Planet Vegeta.".  
"JARVIS, the last time we had alien invaders, they weren't too friendly.".  
"I am aware sir, but one of the Saiyans was friendly, he seemed like he had no ulterior motives.".  
"Okay, tell Bruce to meet me on the roof, I'll be there in a few minutes.".

Tony had already made it back to New York and navigated his way through the area back to the Baxter Building. He landed on the roof and disassembled his armor before making his way to Bruce Banner, who had been waiting on the roof.  
"Bruce, tell me everything about them.", Tony said. He felt his heartrate increasing and feared he was on the brink of an anxiety attack. Bruce put his hand on Tony's shoulder.  
"Tony, just come inside and talk to them. They're nothing like the Chitauri. For pete's sake, all Son Goku has done since they've gotten here is eat all the food, and Prince Vegeta's done the same.  
"Did they ever say why they're here?", Tony asked. Bruce nodded. "Something about they need to get home. Prince Vegeta kept saying he could 'sense' our power levels and knew we were strong warriors.".  
Tony stood outside and calmed his heart down. He took a few deep breaths before turning to face the door. "JARVIS, record anything and everything that they say, 24 hours a day.", Tony said through the comm link. "Absolutely, sir.", JARVIS said.  
Tony and Bruce walked back into the building and made their way to the dining room, where the Avengers, Goku and Vegeta sat and ate dinner. Everyone turned to face the two walking inside.  
"Tony, meet our guests. Son Goku and Prince Vegeta.", Steve said while he motioned to the saiyans. Goku stopped eating for a few seconds and used Instant Transmission to teleport to Tony's side.  
The sudden movement made Tony flinch a bit, but he regained his composure and stuck his hand out. Goku shook it. "Tony Stark, glad to meet you.", Tony said. Goku smiled. "I'm Son Goku, it's been a pleasure Tony.".  
Goku then teleported back to his seat and continued eating. Tony looked over at Vegeta, who glared at Tony before shouting to him, "I am Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans.".  
"You don't do the teleportation trick, too?", Tony joked. Vegeta grumbled a bit. "That is Kakarot's technique, not mine.". Tony looked around. "Is there a third visitor around here?", Tony asked.   
"Kakarot is Goku's saiyan name.", Steve said to Tony. "Goku is the name my grandfather gave me when he found me.", Goku said. "So you're from Earth?", Tony asked.   
"Yes, he is.", Vegeta said. "Kakarot was sent here as an infant for reasons unsaid and he was raised as an earthling until he discovered his heritage when I arrived on Earth.", Vegeta continued.  
Tony sensed the arrogance in Vegeta's tone and decided to return it. He pulled out his chair and sat down at the head of the table. "So tell me, why'd you decide to bother us and come here?".  
Vegeta was going to say something but Goku stopped him. "We're lost Tony. See, we aren't exactly from here. Wherever this is.".  
"Well, this is Earth.", Tony said with no compassion and a slight tone of smart ass in his voice.  
"We are from Earth!", Vegeta yelled. Tony smirked.  
"You've got quite the temper, Vegeta. But I wouldn't exactly get angry at your hosts. Especially when you're begging for their help.".  
At this point Vegeta stood from the table, brimming with energy. "I've had enough of this place! This isn't Earth, not the Earth we know! It's full of idiots! I'm done here!".  
Vegeta walked from the table and tried to leave, but Thor rose and stood in front of Vegeta and the door. "Calm down, Vegeta. We're your allies.".  
"Get the hell out of my way!", Vegeta screamed at the Asgardian. Thor merely laughed before shoving Vegeta away. Vegeta stumbled and fell onto the table. He became angrier then before.  
"Vegeta, stop this!", Goku yelled. Vegeta stood up and then effortlessly transformed into a Super Saiyan, the transformation drawing Tony's attention.  
'That looks like ki', Tony thought to himself. He looked up to the camera and nodded, making sure JARVIS was recording. He looked on to see what Vegeta would do next.  
Vegeta lifted his arm and faced his open palm towards Thor. "I'd back away now, Thor.", Vegeta teased through clenched teeth. Thor stood his ground and stuck his hand out, drawing Mjolnir into his awaiting hand.  
Vegeta then prepared the Big Bang Attack, the blue sphere of ki waiting to be released. The sphere glowing, illuminating the room in blue light. By this time, the rest of the Avengers had began to try and subdue Vegeta, but Tony stood and yelled at the Avengers.  
"Don't touch him! I want to see this!", Tony said. Vegeta grinned before firing off his attack at Thor.  
Thor managed to contain most of the blast with Mjolnir, but he was still blasted through the doors and thrown out of the building. The room was filled with smoke from the blast and everyone had been thrown back from the force of the detonation. The only one who stood was Goku and Vegeta.  
Tony pulled himself up and stared at Vegeta and Goku in amazement. Goku turned to see Tony and began to apologize. "I'm sorry about this Tony, but-".  
"Do not apologize, consider it ballistics testing. Goku, Vegeta, follow me.". Tony then walked out of the smoking room and made his way to the lab. Goku and Vegeta looked around at all the machinery.  
"What are we doing here?", Vegeta asked arrogantly, the fact he nearly demolished a building escaping his head. Tony turned to face them, a gleam in his eyes.  
"Testing begins now.".


	12. Assessment Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, both of the people who read this.. Um, basically my laptop is broke and I have to use a friend's so my writing time is limited. I promise I will EVENTUALLY finish this, don't expect me to drop it uncompleted. But I have a TON of works I wish to publish, but for now I'll stick to the 3 I have already started. Please read all my work and give any insights.
> 
> Also, if anyone would wish to collaborate together and work on a group project, I'm always interested. Just ask for contact info. Have a nice day!

Marvel Universe 616

Tony's Lab

The Following Morning

Early in the morning, Goku and Vegeta meet Tony in his lab. Tony is full of ideas, after Vegeta's display of power at the dinner party. He paces the room as Goku and Vegeta sit and watch him. Vegeta's arrogance begins to get the best of him and he asks rudely, "You said we were testing today, but so far you've only been testing my patience. What stops me from blasting you out of this room?".

Tony snaps to face the saiyan. "Testing begins now. First off, that..". Tony then mimics Vegeta's Big Bang Attack and asks, "What was that? Ki?". Vegeta nods. "Yes, all saiyan warriors are able to manipulate ki. Goku and I are very adept at the skill.". Tony then says, "Okay, that golden light around you yesterday, and your hair became golden, is that ki as well?".

"That's the Super Saiyan Transformation, it's a form our race can achieve through hard work and determination, but comes at a need, not a desire.", Goku says. "It multiplies our power at incredible rates and gives us an increase in strength and power.", Vegeta says. Tony nods. He stands in front of the saiyans and then asks, "Can you show me?". Vegeta only grimaces at the thought of it, but Goku stands from his seat.

"Sure.". And as simple as that, Goku explodes into a golden aura, his hair standing on end and taking on the golden hue, as his eyes become a turquoise color. His aura pulses with energy as he stands still, letting Tony admire it. 

Tony then walks around Goku, making mental notes. He puts his hand out towards Goku's aura. "This... is this ki?".

Goku smiles. "Yes. The transformation releases our natural ki reserves, my body is now flooded in excess ki.". Tony looks into Goku's eyes. "Your eyes. They change color too?".

"Uh huh.", Goku says. He motions to his hair. "My hair stands up and becomes golden. Right now, I'm a Super Saiyan. I can also become an Ascended Saiyan, or also known as Super Saiyan 2.".

"And what is that? An upgrade?", Tony asks. "Exactly. I get even stronger. Watch.".

Goku then effortlessly ascends into a Ascended Saiyan, his hair becoming more jagged, his muscle mass getting bulkier and bio electricity surrounding his aura. His eyes becoming slightly more agressive. Tony stares in amazement.

"You're an impressive biological specimen. Your body is like a machine, generating all this power... I wish I could replicate it somehow.".

Tony momentarily imagines himself with golden spiky hair and emerald eyes. 

"Are you done yet?", Vegeta asks? Tony turns to face him. "No, I'm getting started.". He smiles before explaining his purposes.

"You see Goku... And Vegeta.. I'm experimenting with ki. It's a power source that I wish to tap into, control and manipulate for my technology. Hopefully, I'll be able to defend the planet and my friends better, with fewer casualties.". He walks over to a large window over looking the city. He sighs before turning to face Goku and Vegeta.

"With that being said, I need to know everything about you two, ki, manipulating it, creating it, anything.".

Goku stands in his Super Saiyan 2 state. He then says, "We can do that. If you agree to help us get back home.". "After all, that IS why we came here in the first place.", Vegeta says. Tony turns to face him. "Also, that. Tell me everything that happened before you found yourselves here.". Vegeta and Goku then tell the story of the gravity chamber malfunctioning and the wormhole opening up.

"That sounds like a wormhole. It's basically a shortcut in space between long distances. Basically, one of our greatest threats came through one. We barely survived.". After noticing Goku and Vegeta's expressions he follows up with, "You'd understand why the tensions were high last night.".

"Of course. Alien Invaders and all.", Vegeta says while chuckling to himself. "I assume you invaded Earth in the past, that's why you find it funny.", Tony says. Vegeta nods. "Don't worry, I'm a changed man. Left that life behind a long time ago.". "Good.", Tony says. 

"But yes, I'll do all I can to get you boys home. But understand, it could take a while. On our Earth, technology isn't advanced enough to create wormholes.". The room is quiet until Tony then asks Goku, "So is that it. That's all you do? Super Saiyan 2?". Goku laughs.

"No... I have more forms, but Super Saiyan 3.... It's a tricky transformation. I have to gather a lot of power to do it. And it's quite destructive. The first time I transformed I almost destroyed the entire Earth.". Tony's eyes widen in amusement.

"I have an idea.".

*******

A half hour later, Tony in the God Breaker, along with Goku and Vegeta leave the Avengers Tower and fly over the Pacific Ocean, completely surrounded by water, no landmasses in sight, nearly five miles high in the open skies. Goku and Vegeta are equipped with headsets in order to maintain communication with Tony.

"Okay, we should be far away from anything. Now Goku, if you don't mind... become Super Saiyan 3.". Goku smiles and then begins to power up, charging his energy. Vegeta watches. "Hey Vegeta, can you become a Super Saiyan 3 also?", Tony asks. Vegeta grumbles. 

"No, I didn't achieve that form. Goku only got it by training for seven years straight in Otherworld.". Tony is quiet. "What is that?".

"Oh, come on! You must believe in life after death! Everyone does! After Goku died, he kept his body and-".

"WHAT! You're telling me Goku's dead?". Tony exploded into the headset. Vegeta laughed, "No, not anymore! He's alive just as much as me and you. He was revived, given life by the Kais.".

"And those are...?".

"It's a long story and you're testing my patience! Now watch, Goku is about to transform!". 

That got Tony's attention. He then made sure he was recording. "Recording in progress. Son Goku Test/Super Saiyan 3.". Goku then began to transform, this time the transformation coming much quickly. His hair began to grow and elongate, his eyebrows becoming more pronounced and losing their hair, his pupils becoming more vibrantly green. The bio-electricity increasing as his muscle bulked up a bit more. His orange gi now appearing yellow from the almost white aura, which no longer flowed like flames but exploded in every direction from his body, as if the ki was just begging to escape. After all this, a gigantic flash of golden ki exploded, the light nearly blinding Vegeta and Tony.

Goku was in Super Saiyan 3, displaying his power. Tony was nearly speechless. Then he began rambling.

"Holy Shit, that was cool! You look so different. He then flew right up to Goku, the God Breaker indicating that Goku was a living powerhouse of ki output. He marveled Goku's form. "You look savage, like an animal. Almost like a Neanderthal.".

"Well Tony, this form makes me more aggressive, and links me to my Oozaru transformation.".

"Oozaru? What is that, I thought you became a Super Saiyan?". "The Oozaru form is another type of saiyan change, usually occuring on a full moon. A saiyan needs to have his tail in order to transform. Without it, we cannot.", Vegeta explained.

"You guys had tails?", Tony inquired. "Yes, you see all saiyans are born with tails, and as young children, we can regrow our tails multiple times, but once we reach adulthood, we cannot. Goku and I had our tails removed, he chose to have his removed. Mine was a forced removal. Another long story, I'll tell you later.", Vegeta continued.

Tony took all the data he needed. After he was done he asked Goku, "Son Goku, I need you to transfer some of your ki into my suit, I need it for research.". Goku was hesitant.

"Tony, you don't understand. My power is very augmented at this form. I don't think you can handle the energy.". Tony thought about it and then said, "Give me a moment, I'll empty my battery.". Tony then checked the reserves of contained ki, which was at 84%. He then charged it all into his gauntlets and prepared to fire it downwards into the empty oceans from their current altitude of around 29,500 feet.

"Watch out, I don't know how this will work, I'm releasing all of it.". 

Tony then released it. The wave of golden ki exploded out of his gauntlets at an incredible rate, hitting the ocean surface in about 90 seconds. The blast was incredibly loud, even from their distance. Tony used the God Breaker's telescopic vision to check it out.

The ocean was boiling in a radius of about a half mile, steam clouds rising up. He chuckled. "Not so bad.". He then refocused on Goku. Double checking the containment gauge, which read 0%, he said to Goku, "Okay, since you yourself aren't sure, give me the smallest fraction of your ki.". Goku winced. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn ya.".

Goku barely transfered any energy, not even a measurable percentage from his ki pool. But Tony felt the transfer, the God Breaker involuntarily surging with power, he felt his heart rate increase as the gauge hummed to life at 99.8%. He was out of breath, Goku in his Super Saiyan 3 form was unbelievable. Goku laughed and then said to Tony over the headset, "You feeling okay?".

"Yes. That was perfect. Excellent work Goku. And Vegeta.". Vegeta turned to him. "What the hell did I do?".

"Information. More important that Goku's part. I need data, something to rely on. Thank you.", Tony said. Tony swore he could of seen a small twitch of a smile on Vegeta's face. "Okay gentlemen. Let's return to the Tower. Now Goku, if you could, teleport us back.".

"No problem.". And with that, the three men were gone.


	13. Plans

Krastos wakes up in his cell to the sound of banging on his cell bars. He sits up and turns to see what the cause of the noise is. A group of prison guards waits on the other side of the bars. He smiles and asks, "Is there something I can help you with?".  
"Don't act stupid Krastos, you know why we're here.", a voice says within the crowd. A man walks up to the cell bars, wearing an armored suit. "Well if it isn't the warden of my cozy home.", Krastos says sarcastically.   
The warden rolls his eyes. "I heard about your little scuffle with one of my guards. I could add another century to your solitary confinement, but seeing how that was the first offense, and the fact Risto's been reported for brutality, I'll allow your return to the general population.". Krastos stands from his bed, the squadron of guards raising their weapons.  
"Risto was a pest. I regret not harming him any further."  
"Stand down.", the warden says, the guards lowering their weapons. One guard steps towards the warden.  
"Captain, are you sure we can trust him?", the guard says while mentioning to Krastos. Krastos merely smiles. The warden returns the favor.  
"Of course not. But this is a test. Next offense, we can execute him.".  
Krastos' smile leaves his face. Then the warden holds his hand out and effortlessly opens the cell door. Krastos waits for a few seconds and then says, "Aren't you going to have your dogs confine me?". The warden laughs.  
"Well here's a chance for you to escape. Not getting the chance again. You might want to take it.". Krastos watches the guards, still clutching their weapons, ranging from the pistol that Risto had, up to high powered rifles. He thinks to himself.  
"And get shot by your firing squad? I think I'd like to remain alive.".  
"Hmm. Good way of thinking.", the warden says. He then motions his men to move away from the cell door, which they do. The warden then walks into the cell.  
"Prove to me you've learned your ways, Krastos. And I'll have your sentence reduced and you'll be moved to an unhabited planetoid. You'll have your freedom. Do me this, and you'll be rewarded.".  
Krastos smiles. He then walks outside his cell and asks, "So I'm free if I remain in general population? For how long?".  
The warden steps out of the cell and closes it. He starts walking down the corridor with Krastos at his side, his squadron following close behind, weapons drawn.   
"Well that's not up to me.". Krastos remains quiet for the rest of the walk until he's about to be reintroduced to the general population, where the warden leaves him in the custody of the guards on duty.  
The guards put Krastos in handcuffs made from a nearly unbreakable alloy and shackles of the material. The guards manhandle him until he gets to the yard, where they nearly throw him on the ground.  
"I heard about you Krastos. We all have.", one says.  
"Try something funny, give us a reason to end you.", the other says.   
They walk away and leave the open field where all the other inmates are currently enjoying their time outside. Krastos grunts in annoyance.  
"I swear on Ragnarok himself, they're dead, right after Risto, that stupid lizard.". Krastos then walks over to a bench where a few inmates are. He stands silently until they notice him. All but two quickly leave the area, knowing Krastos' history. Krastos smiles.  
"Now you two either know why I'm here, or don't know me at all.".  
One inmate, a large red skinned man with pitch black eyes stares at him. "Yes I know you, Krastos. Krastos Nofather, the man behind the plot to usurp the throne of Asgard for himself. Tell me, how long have you been in custody?".  
"It's been three milennia, and now I'm finally back in general population. And since you know me, I'd say you know what I'm doing here.". Krastos sits on the bench across from him. The other inmate sits bug eyed, staring at him.  
"Krastos...", are his only words. The red skinned man scolds him. "Arcos, hold your tongue. You're supposed to be on watch.".  
"Sorry Mideas. But hurry, I know the guards have eyes on us.". Krastos then opens his mouth, revealing the blue shard he had managed to pickpocket from Risto. He grabs it and holds it in his hands. Mideas nods.  
"That's a force gem, right? From the guards weapons. How'd you manage to swipe that?". Krastos looks over to the guards walking around the yard.  
"Risto, the guard.". Mideas laughs. "So what are you trading this for?".  
"I'm not trading it. I need you to process it. Reverse the charge.", Krastos says. He then looks into the sky and watches as a ship flies over.  
"All the guards weapons, even the ships, the entire prison, runs on force gems. If I can reverse this one..", Krastos motions to his hands.  
"It'll be able to nullify everything. The shielding, the weapons, the vehicles... And if that happens to occur, during a riot..".  
"You mean we'd be able to escape!", Arcos nearly shouts. Krastos and Mideas snap their heads to face him.  
"Hold your tongue, before I rip it out of your disgusting mouth.", Krastos says. Arcos nearly turns white and returns to watching the guards.  
"But he's right, isn't he?", Mideas says. Krastos nods. "I'll work my magic.", Mideas says.   
"One more thing.", Krastos says. Mideas nods.  
"That gem isn't going to make a very big radial blast. It'll need to be detonated near the central gem.".  
"That's inside the prison, inside the power room. You can't possibly expect one of us to get inside, we'd be slaughtered.", Mideas says in disbelief. Krastos leans forward, carefully putting the gem in Mideas' hands.  
"Leave that part up to me. Until then, reverse the charge, and spread word about the riot. But do not tell anyone I am involved.".  
"Is that it?", Mideas asked. Krastos stood from the bench and began to walk away, leaving Mideas and Arcos in stunned silence.  
"I was about to shit myself.", Arcos whispered to Mideas. Mideas sniffed the air and said, "Smells like you already did.". Arcos laughs a bit and then asks, "How are we going to reverse the gem's charge, we need machinery for that, right?".  
"Or sorcery. And I know a few who'll be able to help us, with convincing. I'll take care of that. It's your job to start spreading word to the inmates.".  
"What do I tell them exactly?", Arcos asks. Mideas stands and makes sure the gem isn't noticable by the guards. He exhales before telling Arcos, "Simply put. Riot soon. Full chance of escape for all who participate. But do not mention Krastos, or it's both our heads.".  
Mideas then walks away from the bench, and Arcos suddenly leaps up and starts walking towards a nearby group of inmates. They look up to see him.  
"What are you doing here, pinky? Last time you came unannounced, you got stabbed.".  
"I've got news for you. Big news."...

And like that, Krastos' plan was already put into motion.


	14. Ki Mastery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's Expirementation with Ki

Tony's Lab

Goku, Vegeta and Tony teleported back to the lab in no time. Tony flies over to the suit bay and disassembles the God Breaker, having it stored away for later use. He yells to JARVIS, "Put the results of the battery on screen, JARVIS.".  
The holographic display appears, showing how the battery is holding Goku's SSJ3 ki, but still losing power at a slow rate. He points to the screen. "See, this is what I was afraid of. I'll never be able to fully contain any ki, it always begins to leak out of it.".  
"Well, ki is life's energy Tony. It's generated inside the body, not a machine.", Goku says. Tony nods.  
"That's exactly what I thought. It's not magic either. It's a reality.".  
"Of course. The saiyan race isn't a bunch of magicians.", Vegeta says. Tony's eyes perk up. "JARVIS, call Daniel again, get him on the phone.". Tony then says, "I'd like you to meet someone I know. He also uses ki. Goes by the name Iron Fist.".  
JARVIS' voice came through the intercom, "Tony, Daniel is on the line. I'm transferring him now.".   
"Hey Danny, it's Tony again, wondering if you'd like to meet a few ki users like yourself, I need help on a project.".  
"You mean the battery that almost exploded?", Daniel said. Tony laughed it off. Goku and Vegeta shrugged. "Yeah, that one. Tell you what, I'll pick you up myself. Be there in a sec.".  
"Goku, do you think you could pick him up?", Tony asked. Goku stood. "It's gonna be kinda hard, usually I have to locate a person's energy signature, and I've never met him before.".  
"I've got a picture of him, and he's the only ki user I know in New York.", Tony said while pulling up a picture of him through the SHIELD database. Goku looked at him. He began searching for his energy with his two fingers on his forehead.  
"I think I got him. C'mon.", Goku said. Then Tony and Vegeta grabbed Goku's shoulder, and just like that Goku had teleported miles away.   
Right into Daniel's apartment, in front of Daniel. He was equally surprised and amused.  
"I see. A second, indeed.", Daniel said. He stood up from his chair. He turned to face Goku. "I'm Daniel Rand, but you can call me Iron Fist, it seems everyone else does. Goku laughed and bowed.  
"My name is Son Goku, and this here is Vegeta.". Vegeta stood with his arms folded across his chest. He stared at Daniel and said simply, "Hello.". Daniel stood silently and then asked Tony, "So, are these the two ki users you were talking about?".  
"Ah, yes, these two, Goku and Vegeta, are very adept in the ki arts like yourself. I was wondering if you could collaborate with me, I'm having a problem with the battery.".  
"I see no reason not to.", Daniel said. He then asked Goku, "So that teleportation trick, could you teach me that?". Goku laughed. "Certainly, but first let's get back to Tony's lab.". Goku then proceeded to teleport everyone back to the lab.

After they rematerialized in the lab, Tony led everyone over to the holographic display, which had showed the battery was still draining, although at a slow rate. Daniel looked at it and thought silently.  
"Ki is alive, Tony. It needs a living vessel, not an artificial one.".  
"I know!", Tony yelled involuntarily. He looked around, embarresed at his outburst. "Jeez, I'm sorry. It's just usually a new project excites me, makes me forget my troubles.. But lately Pepper and I... we've been at each other's throats. I mean, she's in Jamaica right now, vacationing alone and....".  
Tony stopped talking. He then said to JARVIS, "JARVIS, have you checked on Pepper at all?".  
"Of course, sir. She's fine, the vacation is going as planned. Besides your abscence.", JARVIS said. Tony nodded. He took a deep breath.  
"I almost forgot she wasn't here. Oh jeez. I really have to call her soon.".  
He then remembered why he brought Daniel to the lab. "I need a living vessel, you said. Like what?".  
"Well, your own body could be a living vessel.", Daniel said. He then showed off his Iron Fist ability, the golden fiery ki exploding onto his fist. "You see, my body generates ki, it is connected to my heart, my life source, my very soul, Tony. I assume Goku and Vegeta's ki is the same way.".  
"Yes, you're right. A saiyan's ki comes from his battle skill, his mind and body. After every fight, it's amplified. It is our fighting spirit.", Vegeta says. Daniel smiles. "Well Tony, training for ki takes a lifetime, I mean it's a gift really.", Goku says.  
Tony shrugs it off. "I don't know, maybe there's a way around it.", Tony says before shutting the holographics off. He then has an idea and explodes in vigor.  
"Goku, transfer ki into me. My own body, see if I can hold it!", Tony practically yells. Goku's face becomes grim.  
"Tony, you can't even manipulate ki, nevermind contain it. You can't even create any, you'll just release it after a few seconds, maybe float a few feet up, this isn't a good idea.".  
"Now Goku, listen to me buddy", Tony says as he wanders around the lab.  
"Although we've just become friends, I know what I'm doing", Tony says as he reaches into a cabinet and pulls out medical supplies.  
"And yes, this is dangerous, but, I have always been my own guinea pig.", he manages to say as he hooks up diodes to his head and chest.  
"I do like finding results, and if it has to be the hard way..", he says as he pulls up his vital signs on JARVIS' holograms.  
"Then so be it.", Tony says as he makes his way to an isolated spot of the lab, away from any machinery. He stands still and holds his arms out to his side. "Now Tony, listen to us..", Daniel says.  
"Ki isn't magic, it isn't a joke, it's dangerous, I know. You told me about the dragon.", Tony says. Daniel turns to face Goku. "I defeated a dragon for my power.".  
"Oh well I usually wish on the dragon I know.", Goku says, puzzling Daniel. Vegeta laughs.  
"Now do it, Goku. Transfer me some energy.", Tony says, nearly hopping in place from the excitement. Goku laughs before his aura flares to life and he begins transfering energy into Tony's awaiting stance.  
Tony is at first quiet, but then he begins to laugh involuntarily. "It's like a small fire in my stomach", he says. He glances over to the charts on the holograms, which reveal he hasn't had any side effects.  
"C'mon Kakarot, if he wants results, don't baby him.", Vegeta says. Vegeta then explodes into his Super Saiyan form.  
"Yeah baby, bring on the power!!", Tony yells. Vegeta grins and also begins transferring ki, at a faster pace. Tony's hair begins to stand on end from the energy flow and he slowly begins to levitate off the ground.  
"Hot damn, this is amazing!", Tony yells. He looks at the charts again, this time seeing his heart rate and respitory rate have begun to climb. He looks down at himself nearly flying. He nearly yelps when his own aura appears, a vibrant silvery color.  
"Vegeta, slow down!", Goku yells. Vegeta laughs it off, along with Tony, who's lost himself in the excitement.  
"Tony, stop now, you can't contain this anymore, you're going to hurt yourself!", Daniel says. Tony shakes his head.  
"This is my Eureka Moment, JARVIS make sure you're recording this!".


	15. Chapter 15

Dragonball Universe  
Capsule Corp

Bulma Briefs landed her plane on the landing strip near the house. She opened the cockpit quickly, looking at the charred remains of the gravity chamber. She leaped out of the plane and ran over to the rubble, which was still smoking and glowing red hot in a few places.  
"Vegeta! Goku!", she screamed, searching for her husband and life long friend. Dr. Briefs made his way outside to meet Bulma. She turned to face her father and asked hysterically, "Dad! What happened! Where are they?". Dr. Briefs was silent, his gaze scaring Bulma even more than the fact that the two saiyans were apparently gone.  
"Bulma... there's been an accident. I don't know how to put this.". Bulma stared blankly at her father. "Dad, what is it!?".  
Dr. Briefs put his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Bulma.. they're gone.".  
"Dad, we've got the dragonballs, right! Its's okay, I've got the Dragon Radar app on my phone, we'll get them tomorrow.". Dr. Briefs shook his head. "Bulma, they're not dead. They're just.... Gone.".  
Bulma stared at the pile of wreckage and remained silent until Dr. Briefs attempted to pull his daughter away. "Now Bulma, let's go inside.". Bulma shook away from her father. She exploded into a rage.  
"This is YOUR fault, Dad!! You built this! This stupid machine got rid of my husband, and my best friend! It's all your fault!". Dr. Briefs is caught off guard by the sudden outburst. He tries to think of something to say, but Bulma just laughs.  
"Why'd you do it, Dad!?", she yells. She then turns and walks back into the house. Dr. Briefs stands alone with his wrecked machinery for a while before going to his lab.

***

The next morning, Dr. Briefs is still working in his office when he hears a knock on the door. He's afraid to answer it, fearing it's Bulma. He finally does, and he is surprised to see Trunks. Trunks is sullen.  
"Grandpa, why aren't you and Mom working together?", Trunks asks. Dr. Briefs is surprised. "What do you mean Trunks?". Trunks steps into the lab and closes the door.  
"Well, last night Gohan came over and he and Mom have been working in the lab since then. I guess they're trying to bring my dad and Son Goku back.".  
"Oh..... you heard about what happened to your father.", Dr. Briefs says, shamefully. Trunks laughs a bit. "Duh, I was here. Goten and I saw it. The huge explosion, and now they've disappeared.". Trunks then sits down in a lab chair.  
"What do you think happened to them?", Trunks asked his grandfather. Dr. Briefs is quiet. He paces a bit. "I don't really know, kiddo.". Trunks sighs. "Mom and Gohan don't know either. They keep watching the outside cameras looking for clues about it.".  
Dr. Briefs is about to say something, but the door opens and Mrs. Briefs walks in. Trunks smiles. "Hey grandma.", he says. Mrs. Briefs smiles. "Trunks, I'm baking cookies right now, you can help me if you want.". Trunks looks over at his grandfather before smiling nervously.  
"Of course grandma, let's go.", Trunks says before walking out of the room with his grandmother, leaving Dr. Briefs with his thoughts. He's quiet until he nearly explodes from his chair. He runs out of his lab and through the halls until he reaches Bulma's seperate lab. He nearly barges inside, alerting Gohan and Bulma.  
They turn around and Bulma scowls. "Why are you here Dad, we don't need anymore help.". Gohan smiles nervously at her. "Actually, we kinda do.". Bulma shakes her head. Before she says anything, Dr. Briefs rushes over to her computer console and logs into his profile.  
"Dad, what are you doing, use your own computer!" Bulma complains. Dr. Briefs taps on the keyboard furiously, pulling up files. He clicks on a video file, which reveals the cameras inside the gravity chamber. Bulma is surprised.  
"Dad, why didn't you tell me you had footage from inside the chamber!". Dr. Briefs shakes his head. "Because you never asked.". Gohan stares at the video.  
The screen shows the footage of Goku and Vegeta sparing, and Vegeta's accident that created a wormhole. Dr. Briefs and Bulma nearly shout in awe.  
"A wormhole! I had a hunch, but I didn't think it'd happen. It's nearly impossible!", Dr. Briefs says. Bulma stares in awe.   
"It must be the gravitational forces collapsing on themselves! The ki probably jump started the reaction.". Gohan looks around the lab. "Is there anything in the lab we can use to recreate the wormhole?". Bulma shakes her head furiously.  
"An uncontrolled wormhole could send us anywhere, and we'd have no way to get back. We need to create some sort of door. Or a bridge.".  
"Or a gate.", Dr. Briefs says. Gohan and Bulma look at him. "Oh, never mind me, it was a joke. But Bulma's on to something. We need to make a door. But this is borderline teleportation.".  
"Yeah, but my father's able to do that easily.", Gohan says. Bulma nods. Dr. Briefs then says, "But he's able to lock on to someone's energy. Not a place. And we've got no idea how to track them.".  
The lab trio is silent until Bulma has an idea. "Dad... if the wormhole opened up in the wreckage, do you think there's bound to be any traces from where Goku and Vegeta ended up?". Dr. Brief's eyes widen. "By God, you're right. We've got to search the wreckage.".  
Gohan volunteers to go look for something in the wreckage while the Briefs stay in the lab working on plans.

Gohan sifts through the rubble, pulling away large pieces of metal and busted machinery. "If there's anything, it'll be here.", he says to himself. After nearly an hour of moving large sheets of refraction panels and steel frame, he eventually comes across a pile of grass and soil that doesn't look like the Capsule Corp's greenery. "How'd this get inside the capsule, there's no dirt in it.", he says. He smiles. "We might have our answer.".  
He pulls out a plastic bag and carefully scoops everything in it, leaving only the smallest amount possible. With it in hand, he makes his way back into the lab and shows the bag to Dr. Briefs and Bulma.  
"This was in an odd spot of the wreckage. It looks like it was just dropped in there.". Bulma takes it from him. "We need to analyze this. It could be the key to finding Vegeta and Goku.".  
Dr. Briefs works on calculations and formulas while Bulma places the bag of soil in a analyzer tank. She sits near the monitor and waits for the results. After a few minutes, she reads the results.  
"Nothing. It says it's just ordinary dirt.", she tells Dr. Briefs and Gohan. They sigh, saddened. "We're gonna get this figured out, Bulma.", Gohan tells her. She smiles. "I know we are.".


	16. Stark Industries New Program

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's experiment with Ki inspires him. For better and worse. The Avengers may be able to defeat anyone now.

"Sir, Daniel and Son Goku only wish you the best with your experiments, but please regard your own safety.", JARVIS pleads. Tony has lost himself in Inventive Genius and the words don't phase him. Meanwhile Vegeta seems to enjoy it as much as Mr. Stark.

"Think you can handle more?!", Vegeta yells to Tony, smirking as he transforms into Super Saiyan 2. The transformation surges power into Tony's body, his muscles starting to swell and his eyes becoming more aggressive. 

"VEGETA, STOP!", Goku yells. Goku ceases to transfer ki and makes his way to Vegeta in order to stop him physically. Vegeta glares. "KAKAROT IF YOU WANT TO GO HOME LET TONY HAVE HIS FUN!".

Daniel simply stands and readies himself for the worst. He glances over to the Holographic Displays of Tony's vital signs. What he sees is enough to scream to Tony.

"Stark, you have to stop, you're on the verge of a Heart Attack!". Tony snaps to attention and sees the signs for himself. He shakes it off. "Vegeta, one more burst, as much as you can, but then cut me off. I need to see what happens.". Vegeta smiles. He gathers his energy before blasting Tony with the force of his full SSJ2 power, manifesting as a visible flashing golden wave. Tony's body spasms from the sudden skyrocketing ki, his vital signs showing possible artery damage. 

Vegeta regressed to his base form and watched. Tony levitated on his own, his silver aura flashing beautifully   
He observed himself and laughed. He then called out to JARVIS, "Buddy, how am I holding up?.".

"You nearly went into Cardiac Arrest, sir.". The room is silent. Tony shakes his head, nearly losing his balance. No, I meant the ki. How's it holding?".

"Tony, you're body is struggling to hold the ki, but you ARE holding it", Daniel said. Tony's aura then suddenly suppressed itself back into his body. Tony fell onto the floor, landing on his knees, but managed to climb back to his feet.

"Fantastic.", was all he said before he collapsed. Daniel ran over to his unconscious form and began to channel his energy into his hand and preformed a healing process. In a few seconds, Tony had woken up.


End file.
